Dead or Alive
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: When two people come knocking on the Cullen's door it sure changes things.
1. Chapter 1

We were all gathered in the Cullen's large lounge, sitting loudly, no sound except my breathing. Piercing the silence. It was another dull day in Forks, not one ray of light escaping the dense cloud cover. I was leaning against Edwards cold stone body, a fluffy blanket sheltering me from my toes, painted a deep shade of purple, to the base of my neck. Edward and I were both sunk into the black leather couch, surrounded by a bunch of marron blankets. Across the lounge Alice was casually laying g against Jasper, her pixie head resting on his shoulder. Rosalie, who was finally warming up to me, was perched beside the giant teddy bear that was Emmett. Carlisle was silent, pacing the room at human speed. He was impatiently waiting till he had to leave for his shift at Forks Hospital. The hospital board had welcome him back with open arms, glad that they could now go back to sharing the work load between two permanent doctors instead of poor Doctor Tane bearing the brunt. As for Esme she was sitting on the one-seater reading Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew, immersed in the poetic words. She had once told me that she had read this particular play countless times and always drifted off into the fictional world. Everyone was still recovering from the suicidal stunt Edward had played in Italy, which he had to repeatedly apologise for. Especially for putting me and Alice in such danger. Rosalie also had to apologise for supplying Edward with information about my supposed death before the details were found out. Jacob was angry that I took them back and forgave them so easy, in fact he was so angry that he and by default the rest of the pack had stopped talking to me altogether. But although it looked like I forgave them so easy, inside I was constantly battling myself. Truth be told over my Edward-less time my love for him had certainly decreased, but I did still love him to some extent. What extent was the question. I put my internal arguing down to my lack of sleep and a decent feed. Because it has only been three days since we arrived back from Italy my trust for Edward and the family as a whole was shaky at best. I was constantly reminding myself that he had left me with the hurtful words "I don't like you Bella, you were just a toy" and took his family with him. And yes he confessed he did it for my safety but he traded me being unsafe physically to being unsafe mentally.

I am still trying so hard not to give into Edward and kiss and forgive him, and Edward wanted me to forgive him as well. My lips have been banned, under my orders, to not touch Edwards till I am completely sure of my feelings for him. But unfortunately his crooked smile has been melting my anger away and I'm slowly caving. As to the reason I was over at the Cullen's… because I've missed the company and I need to avoid Charlie's disappointed stare at all costs.

As the clock chimed 5pm Carlisle eagerly left for his 5:15 shift, mumbling a quick goodbye as he walked out the door, As soon as he left Jasper and Rosalie also went, needing to go hunt. They kissed their respective partners and left out the door. I wasn't sure if I should leave or not, go with some excuse that Charlie wanted me home for dinner. In fact the Cullen's were shocked when I said I wasn't grounded, thinking that Charlie was stricter and held more control over me. What the Cullen's don't know is that I can easily control Charlie. I told Charlie that I shouldn't be grounded and he agreed. I decided to stay with the remaining Cullen's for a while. Emmett turned on the television to play xbox. He turned it on silent and I enjoyed the peacefulness of the house.

As I was thinking I heard a rhythmic knock on the front door. We were all quite startled as the Cullen's obviously don't receive many visitors and to make it more interesting not many people knew about their arrival back in town. Esme got up and made her way to the door, moments later yelling "Bella it's for you".

I got up from the couch, confused at who would come to visit me at the Cullen's of all places. Esmes face portrayed confusion as I passed her in the hall. When I walked out the door and faced my now known to be visitors on the front porch I was shocked.

"Oh wow," I muttered, rendered speechless. There before me were two people I believed I would never see again. I ran up and hugged them both tightly, my two brothers I had not seen in 150 years and believed to be dead.

"Bells, is that you?" My twin brother Stefan asked as he tightened his grip on me.

"Yes," I replied my voice shaky. He was understandably confused about my appearance as I usually looking nothing like my Bella Swan façade. I usually bronze hair, like my Stefan's, with black streaks running through the waves. My eyes are a piercing blue, nearly an exact replica of my older brother Damon's. I went on to hug Damon tightly, for I had missed him so much.

"How did you guys find me?" I questioned worried I may be too obvious to other meaner vampires.

"A Bennett witch," Damon replied, causing me to nod in understanding.

"I've missed you guys so much," I told them once again, hugging them once more. I then came to realise the remaining Cullen's were behind me and Edward was sending my brothers some nasty glares. Thank god he couldn't read original vampires minds.

_Don't give me away, they think I'm human _I told my brothers through telepathy, making use of a added power from drinking from humans.

"Bella who are these people?" Alice asked, her gift of visions failing her.

"Old friends," I muttered vaguely, avoiding eye contact.

"But Bella , what about that romantic night at that quant little hotel in the city. You said you loved me?" My idiot older brother joked, earning some angry lookd.

"Shut up Damon, stop ruining my relationships," I screeched as I ran after him attempting to remain at human speed.

"Stop it Bella," Stefan said as he grabbed me so I couldn't threaten Damon any longer.

"Let me at him," I growled before giving in and walking back to the Cullen's, my brothers following.

"How could you Bella? I can't believe you cheated on me, you of all people." Edward said, his velvet voice laced with pain and anger.

"Believe me I didn't ,Damon here is just a champion liar."

"That's true," Stefan agreed from beside me.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to love me," Damon whined like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"So?" Stefan replied.

"Ok, what is going on Bella? Because it certainly seems like you are cheating g on me with this black haired jack arse." Edward growled as he glared at Damon. If looks could kill.

"Edward I would never cheat on you"_ or leave you stranded in the forest _I silently added. "These two goofballs happen to be my brothers,"

"Cut it out. Isabella Marie Swan does not have brothers," Rosalie screeched, she and Jasper had silently arrived back from their hunting trip.

"No she doesn't," I admitted "Because Isabella Swan is not a real person,"

"Then who are you?" Emmett questioned, his voice sounded hurt.

"My real name is Annabelle Cassidy Margarita Salvatore."

"Why Bella would you lie about your name?" Esme calmly questioned.

"I assumed a new identity." I said, letting my slight Italian accent slip, "I changed my name, life story and even appearance just like you do,"

"So who's the real you?" Emmett asked.

I concentrated hard as I changed my appearance back to its original look. I grew taller, my hair changed colour and grew longer. My pale complexion became olive skin, my eyes went blue and my boobs grew a cup size.

"That's better," Damon exclaimed from behind me.

"Well Edward from the similarities at least you can tell these are in fact her brothers," Esme stated softly, trying to find the positive in this difficult situation.

"As I said my real name is Annabelle Salvatore. Like you I am also a vampire but a different type, like my brothers here. We are original vampires and we are very different in nature and appearance to cold ones. We can eat human food, sleep and burn in the sun unless we possess a special 'sun ring' made by a witch. We can only get killed by a wooden stake, vervain hurts, we can compel humans and we do indeed have a pulse. The older we are the stronger, though all of us are stronger than a cold one out of its newborn stage.

"Wow" Alice muttered.

**So this happens to be a story I wrote a while back which I have already had a go at posting. I didn't like the direction I went so I eventually took it down, but this time will be all different. Although this chapter is indeed 90% the same. I hope you enjoy - hopefully favourite, follow and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So why did you lie? Why did you spend time with my family and I?" Edward questioned, hurt obvious on his face.

"Honestly I came to Forks for my safety. Here I could change my appearance and hide from a few nastier vampires that have been looking for me. I had no idea a group if cold ones were here and if I did I would not have come. Honestly I think it was the curiosity that drew me to you guys, the stupidity that made me stay. Edward there was something there between us. I did have feelings for you. But when you left I realised how weak I became, how dazzled. And after a few weeks of being at my breaking point I snapped out of it. Realised you weren't worth the trouble, that it was indeed my curiosity that helped fuel the relationship. I never truly loved you, I thought I did at the time but looking back I realised my true feelings. And when Alice came I didn't did it for your coven who would be so hurt if you went out like that. And when I took you back I did it for my safety, I had information my pursuers were getting closer and I know the cold one scent hides our type of vampire. So I'm sorry Edward, the rest of the family, I never meant to hurt you just like you never meant to hurt me."

"I guess I understand that you don't love me anymore but I don't understand why you didn't think you could trust us with your secret when we trusted you with ours. I think it's best that you leave." Edward whispered his voice strained.

"I agree, but there is something I have to do first. I'm sorry but this is for your safety, those who are looking for me won't think twice about killing you." Bella muttered as she walked over to Esme and looked into her eyes.

"You will not remember the last three days. Alice came back to Forks to find Isabella Swan has gone missing, presumed dead. Alice saved Edward herself. I was never here" Annabelle compelled Esme before compelling the rest of the Cullen's. She said a silent goodbye before heading to the hospital and compelling Carlisle. She then lead her brothers to the meadow Edward brought her to, needing a proper reunion.

"God Bella I missed you so much, I thought you had died. We came back a few months after our transformation to find a headstone. What happened?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arms around Annabelle again. Those two had always been close, almost as close as the twins. It was mainly because of Bella's split personality. She was alike Stefan in some ways, her intelligence, her loyalty and her maturity. Yet at some points she and Damon were so alike. They were always pranking buddies, creating havoc, she was mysterious and sometimes a complete badass, she fought fiercely for those closest to her yet sometimes other peoples feelings or safety don't matter to her.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Bella began, well aware her story sounded like ever bad book ever written, "when you two supposedly died. I know it was stupid to go and try to find you two, but I was so worried. I had such a bad feeling at the out of my stomach, just like I felt with Katherine. I tried to convince you of how evil she was, I had watched her compel our father, I had watched her drink from our maid, but you guys wouldn't listen. So I thought it would be smart to take matters into my own hands, dumb idea that was. I had snuck out from under Emily's watchful eye and ran to where the vampires were getting rounded up, and I saw Katherine locked away and yet she was smirking. It was such an emotion I knew that bitch wasn't going to be captured so I followed the carriage, hiding in the trees hoping I was far enough away so she didn't see me. It was not long before you two idiots came running after her. You tried to free her and you got close, I'll give you that, but I saw dad approach. He brought his finger up to his lips and made the sign to tell me to be quiet. I watched him as he lifted his arms and I freaked when u saw he had a gun pointed at Damon's back. I tried to scream but Jonathan Gilbert had snuck up behind me and silenced me with a rag tied around my mouth. I watched as father shot the both of you and as Katherine smiled at the sounds of your dying cries. I was panicking trying to free myself from Jonathan's clutches when father came over and grabbed me tugging at my now tied up wrists. He was ranting about how if I had listened to him I wouldn't have seen anything. How I ruined everything. He called me a few choice words that included bitch and whore, words at that time made me feel so horrible. He then uttered something that stuck with me ' I knew having a daughter was a mistake. If it was my choice I would have killed you when you were born, women only bring weakness. But your mother protected you and I killed her instead. And you in particular are such a worthless creature. Your dull, dumb and ugly. Your not even good enough to marry off to a worthless suitor. You're a bitch and you should never have been born.' He then through me head first into a tree and I blanked out. I awoke to Katherine standing above me laughing. Saying something about being doomed to a life of misery like she was. She made me feed from her wrist and then stabbed me with a knife in the heart. I awoke again and decided to go through with my transition so I went to kill father but someone had bet me to it. I settled for Jonathan Gilbert and since then I've been travelling far away from Mystic Falls."

"Oh Bells I can't believe father would do that, I can't believe we didn't realise sooner his evilness." Stefan whispered as he's tricked his sisters hair comforting her as she tried to severe the hold of her memories.

**And that is chapter two and we see a bit of a background of our Bella ( and yes to make it easy Annabelle still gets called Bella). Hoped you enjoyed. Remember to follow, favourite and review if you haven't done so already.**


End file.
